Itachi Sang Gitaris
by ginwestbloodprince
Summary: Bagaimanakah cerita Itachi menjadi Gitaris dan menggantikan Pein yang kecelakaan? Read! Itachi/Friendship/Don't Like Don't Read!/RnR! Happy Reading!


Itachi Sang Gitaris

Jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng (baca: Intro lagu Mabuk Cinta by Armada)

_'Permainan gitarnya keren banget!' batin Itachi sambil mendengar lagu itu_

_ 'Rasanya kepengen main gitar deh'_

_'Aku harus bertanya sama Sasuke dulu!'_ batin Itachi lagi sambil berdiri dari duduknya menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kau ada dimana? Kesini bentar!" teriak Itachi memanggil Sasuke dari pintu kamarnya.

"Berisik! Ada apa sih _Nii-san_?" sahut Sasuke sambil mendatangi kakaknya dengan perasaan kesal karena Itachi berteriak saat dia sedang sibuk belajar di kamarnya (rajin banget!)

"Aku Cuma mau nanya, cocok gak bila kakakmu ini menjadi gitaris?" sahut Itachi dengan gaya berkecak pinggang sambil senyum narsis.

"Hah?" sahut Sasuke sambil melihat tubuh Itachi keatas dan kebawah dengan tatapan seperti orang yang lagi iri dengan alis diangkat sebelah. (padahal Sasuke nya ga iri lhoo)

"Gimana? Kok kau begitu sih?" Tanya Itachi kesal karena cara Sasuke melihatnya sungguh aneh.

"Kau? Gitaris?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan tatapan seperti orang iri lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa dengan suara seperti toa di masjid.

"Kok kau gitu sih?! Ah sudahlah" Kata Itachi kesal sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertawa itu.

"Haha, haaah…., eh tunggu dulu, jangan ngambek gitu dong _Nii-san_, boleh saja sih kau main gitar, tapi, pungut dari mana ide kayak gitu? Tumben amat, biasanya cuek bebek banget ama yang namanya musik" Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi yang sepertinya menyudahi ngambeknya.

Itachi berbalik lalu spontan menjawab,

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka Otouto_, ini urusanku. Tak bolehkah aku bermain musik? Sekalian bisa saja menghiburmu dan memberi warna rumah yang sepi ini bukan? Sudahlah, belajar lagi sana!" bentak Itachi tiba-tiba

_'Hah? Dia yang perlu kok nyuruh aku balik sih? Baka Aniki aneh!'_ batin Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Itachi untuk melanjutkan belajarnya yang tertunda.

_'Hmm, akan lebih afdhal kalo aku tanya sama rombongan geng-ku saja ya, great!'_ batin Itachi sambil menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Sasuke! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku ada urusan sebentar, kalo mau makan ambil aja di lemari, tapi jangan abisin tomatnya ya!" teriak Itachi dan langsung mentutup pintu dan spontan berlari ke kos-an rombongan geng nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat setting pun berubah. Menjadi tempat kos-an Akatsuki yang hanya ada Deidara sedang bermain tanah liat. Tiba-tiba, Itachi datang dengan asap di belakang tubuhnya karena efek berlari.

"Hah,hah, akhirnya sampai, ternyata jauh juga" kata Itachi sambil membungkuk memegang lututnya dengan napas terengah-engah karena capek berlari (siapa juga yang nyuruh lari)

"Hm? Sepi amat, tumben, biasanya rame ama anak-anak, ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil mendekati Deidara yang sibuk bermain tanah liat.

"Oh, Itachi, tumben kau datang, kau lihat? Sekarang nih kos-an jadi sepi, karena mereka sibuk dengan profesi yang baru mereka dapetin" jawab Deidara dengan nada pasrah sambil memainkan tanah liatnya.

"_What_? Profesi? Apa aja?" tanya Itachi sok tau.

"Ummm, contohnya si Kisame yang lagi sibuk latihan buat lomba renang nya nanti, si Sasori juga sibuk latihan buat lomba wayang kugutsunya, si Kakuzu sekarang lagi di banjiri pelanggan karena dia jadi penjahit _express_ (kenapa dikatakan _express_? Liat aja benang-benang di tubuhnya, udah bisa jahit sesuatu kan? Jadi ga perlu mesin jahit lagi) si Hidan ama Tobi ngilang entah kemana, si Konan mungkin lagi sibuk belanja karena dia kan yang ngurus nih kos, terus si Pein latihan main gitar di seminar buat orgen tunggalnya di kondangan, jadi ya, aku sendirian disini" jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

"Hooo, gitu toh" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Eh tunggu, si Pein latihan main gitar di seminar?" tanya Itachi kaget akan kata **'gitar'**

"Iya, emang kenapa? Masalah buat gue?" tanya Deidara sinis

"Huh, emang gue pikirin, ya sudah, aku cabut dulu mau ke seminar" sahut Itachi sambil bersiap untuk berlari(lagi) ke tempat Pein.

"Eh, tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!" teriak Deidara dan spontan melempar tanah liat yang ada di tangannya dan melemparnya lagi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghentikan langkah Itachi.

"Eh, eh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sontak Itachi menghentikan langkah larinya dan asyik menghindari lemparan-lemparan tanah liat Deidara.

Lalu, Deidara melempar satu tanah lita yang kelihatan seperti bola dengan kuat dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Itachi.

Tetapi(baca dengan gaya host Silet) Itachi mulai mengambil ancang-angcang untuk memukul smash bola tanah liat itu seperti men-smash bola voli.

Dan Itachi berhasil mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Deidara. 10 cm, 3 cm, dan…

GOOOL! *lho?

Alhasil, Itachi berhasil membuat wajah Deidara penuh dengan tanah liat putih seperti masker super tebal.

"Hahaha! Senjata makan tuan deh! Untung aja aku jago main voli sejak di Akademi" sahut Itaci bangga sambil menggesek hidungnya dengan telunjuknya.

Deidara melihat Itachi dengan tampang horror.

"Ga usah pamer!" teriak Deidara kesal sambil membersihkan masker tanah liat yang ada di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau mau ngapain ke tempat Pein? Mau jahilin dia? Atau?" tanya Deidara masih membersihkan tanah liat yang ada di wajahnya.

"Bukan, urusanmu, sudah ya! Aku buru-buru!" jawab Itachi dan berlari(lagi) ke tempat Pein.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat setting berubah(lagi) menjadi tempat seminar musik, dan berada di dalam. Terlihat seperti ruangan tertutup dan gemaan suara gitar dan suara orang sedang bernyanyi dari dalam.

_'Itu dia!'_ batin Itachi sambil mendekati Pein yang sedang fokus memainkan gitar akustik berwarna putih.

"Pein!" sahut Itachi sambil memegang pundak Pein.

"Hm? Itachi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Pein kaget karena kedatangan Itaci secara tiba-tiba.

"Pein, aku mohon!" sahut Itachi dengan wajah memelas sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Pein.

"Hah? Apa? Mohon apa?" tanya Pein bingung.

"**AJARI AKU MAIN GITAR!**" jawab Itachi dengan lantang dan bersemangat.

"Hoo, boleh saja, tapi…" kata Pein sambil bergaya dengan senyum aneh dan mengacungkan tangannya dengan jari tengah dan jari telujuk di gabung dan di tempel dengan jempol dan menggerakkan jempol itu keatas dan kebawah.

"WANI PIROO, hihihi" kata Pein sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa?! Wani Piro? Pelit amat sih, Cuma minta ajarin main gitar aja masa harus bayar!"kata Itachi kesal dan hamper ngambek.

"Hahaha, iya deh iya, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Oke oke aku bakal ajarin, persiapanku juga sudah mantap buat tampil bulan depan, jadi enjoy aja" kata Pein.

"Bagus! Ayo mulai aja, kamu bisa lagu Mabuk Cinta yang dinyanyiin Armada gak? Lagunya bagus lho, kuharap kamu bisa"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, kondangan pun aku bakal nyanyi itu, sekalian bisa latihan buat tampil bulan depan, kan?"

"Um, ini saranku saja, Itachi. Kalau kau benar-benar serius buat main gitar, sebaiknya kau pelajari kunci gitar berdasarkan lagu tersebut, biar lebih lancar mainkan lagu tersebut. Kalo aku sih kayak gitu, gimana? Ini juga saran dariku saja lho" sambung Pein

"Terserah deh, ayo kita mulai saja, aku sudah siap , Pein-_sensei_!" kata Itachi semangat lalu mengambil gitar coklah yang ada di samping nya.

Lalu, Itachi belajar bermain gitar denga lagu itu kurang lebih selama seminggu. Karena Itachi otak Uchiha, Itachi lebih cepat mahir dan lancar memainkan lagu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Gawat! Aku harus latihan di seminar! Kondangan kan tinggal seminggu lagi!" kata Yahiko buru-buru sambil membawa gitar putihnya dan menaiki motor _Harley Davidson_ nya menuju ke seminar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tetapi, saat dalam perjalanan, roda motornya tertabrak batu yang lumayan besar, motornya oleng dan jatuh ke kanan dengan lengan kanan Pein yang menjadi korban. Pein pun pingsan dengan lengan yang bercucuran darah. Akhirnya Pein dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha oleh orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya dan mendapat 9 jahitan di lengan kanannya itu. Pein pun pingsan selama 2 hari 2 malam dan masih belum terbangun.

Keesokkan harinya itu, para teman-teman kos-annya pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat Pein. Tanpa terkecuali Itachi yang sangat kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Pein! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Itachi cemas kepada Pein yang masih belum sadar itu.

"Pein, bangunlah Pein! Bangun!" kata Konan membangunkan Pein sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Pein.

Keajaiban pun terjadi. Pein benar-benar terbangun.

"Uh, dimana aku?" tanya Pein kepada yang ada di dekatnya dengan suara yang serak dan lesu.

"Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, Pein. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan pertanyaan yang belum sempat di jawab Pein.

"Uh, aku…, ah iya. Waktu itu ak ngebut saat mau ke seminar buat latihan, tanpa sadar motorku jatuhh ke kanan, tanganku merasa nyeri dan semuanya menjadi gelap" jelas Yahiko yang masih agak lesu

"Kenapa tidak di tempat kos-an saja kau latihan? Kenapa harus ke seminar?" tanya Itachi dengan nada agak cemas.

"Aku ingin ke seminar karena biar lebih konsentrasi, dan juga agar kita bisa latihan sama-sama, biar kau juga ga susah harus ke kos-an dulu" jawab Pein

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orgen tunggalmu?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Um, Itachi, sebaiknya kutitipkan kepercayaan ku padamu" kata Pein

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Itachi bingung

"Kau saja yang pergi menggantikanku untuk orgen tunggal itu, kurasa aku tidak bisa, tanganku sangat nyeri kalau digerakkan walau sedikit. Kau juga sudah lancar kan, Itachi?" jelas Pein serius.

"Tapi, aku, belum siap, Pein. Kita juga baru latihan selama seminggu kan?" tanya Itachi yang agak takut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanya Pein

"Ta-tapi.."kata Itachi gugup

"Itachi, kalau konser itu dibatalkan, aku atau kau, tak akan bisa dipercayai oleh mereka lagi, aku mohon Itachi" kata Pein begitu memohon

"…." Itachi hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kalau kau setuju, datanglah kesini untuk latihan, kau juga bisa sekalian menghiburku disini"

"Baiklah, akan kucari jalan keluarnya. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa"kata Itachi meninggalkan Pein

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk! Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding seperti orang mau pingsan. Dia bingung harus mengikuti orgen tunggal itu atau tidak. Dia pun bersandar di dinding sambil merenung.

_'Itachi, kalau konser itu dibatalkan, aku atau kau, tak akan bisa dipercayai oleh mereka lagi'_

_'Apa yang dikatakan Pein itu benar ya?'_ tanya Itachi dalam hati.

_'Apa aku siap? Apa aku, bisa?'_ tanya Itachi lagi dalam hati.

"_Nii-san_, kau kenapa? Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dari depan Itachi.

"Sasuke, apa aku bisa?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Bisa apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Lalu Itachi menceritakan semuanya, dari dia belajar gitar, sampai kejadian Pein dan perkataannya kepada Itachi.

"Begini, kalau menurutku, lebih baik kau ikut saja tuh orgen tunggal, dari pada kau mengecewakannya kan? Dia juga percaya kepadamu, _Nii-san_. Bagaimana denganmu saja" kata Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Hm, begitukah? Yah, benar juga apa katamu, Otouto. Kalau begitu, aku harus meyakinkan diriku, aku akan pergi!" kata Itachi yakin.

"Bagus, _Nii-san_, aku akan ikut nanti untuk melihatmu, latihan yang serius dan semangat ya, _Nii-san_" kata Sasuke menyemangati Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Itachi datang ke rumah sakit dengan membawa gitar putih Pein (yang diambil dari kos-an) untuk latihan seperti yang diminta Pein sebelumnya.

"tok, tok, tok" seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Pein dimana Pein terbaring.

"Ya, masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok" kata Pein kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

Krieeet. Pintu pun dibuka, orang itu adalah Itachi yang membawa gitar putih Pein.

"Hoo, ternyata kau, jadi, apakah kau…" perkataan Pein terpotong oleh Itachi.

"Ya, aku sudah siap, aku sudah yakin, aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu"

"Bagus, _thanks_, Itachi" kata Pein tersenyum.

Lalu Itachi memulai aksi permainan gitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari H nya pun tiba. Itachi bersiap dari rumah. Dia memakai jeans hitam yang tidak ketat, baju kemeja hitam kotak-kotak dengan lengan digulung sampai siku, rambut di kuncir rapi dan memakai sepatu kets hitam. Dengan membawa gitar putih pinjaman dari Pein.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun datang dengan pakaian yang terlihat lumayan rapi. Celana jeans biru tua, baju kemeja kotak-kotak bitu tua lengan pendek, kancing tengah dibuka dengan kaos putih sebagai dalaman dan memakai sepatu kets biru tua.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap, _Nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke sebelum berangkat kepada Itachi.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi." Jawab Itachi yakin.

Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat setting berubah menjadi tempat kondangan yang ramai. Itachi dan Sasuke pun datang. Mereka belum terlambat, Itachi dan Sasuke pun mulai mencari tempat duduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara pun di mulai. Lalu sebagai pembuka, Itachi di persilahkan untuk maju untuk menyanyikan lagi yang sudah dia pelajari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Itachi maju dengan perasaan deg-deg an, tetapi mentalnya siap untuk bernyanyi.

_'Ternyata, yang lain juga datang'_ batin Itachi saat dia melihat para penonton dan salah satu nya adalah Pein dan teman-teman geng nya.

Terlihat Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya di dadanya kearah Itachi sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

_'Good Luck, Nii-san!'_

Lalu Sasuke mengedipkan mata kirinya kepada Itachi dan terlihat Pein yang mengacungkan jempolnya.

Itachi mengangguk.

_'Oke, aku mulai. Wish me luck'_ batin Itachi dan memulai aksinya.

"Jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng"

"Bayangkan bila harimu, penuh warna" Itachi bernyanyi.

Semuanya terdiam, hanya terdengar suara gitar dan suara Itachi yang merdu. Para penonton sekaligus pendengar hanyut dalam lagu itu.

Itachi menyelesaikan lagunya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun.

Alhasil, Itachi dibanjiri puluhan tepuk tangan para penonton sekaligus pendengar.

Itachi pum turun dari panggung .

"Kau memang hebat _Nii-san_, kau memang tidak diragukan lagi, _Nii-san_!" puji Sasuke saat Itachi mendekatinya.

"_Thanks_, _Otouto_" Itachi pun mengetuk dahi Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Itachi, tak sia-sia aku menanamkan kepercayaanku padamu, kau memang gitaris yang hebat!" puji Pein

"Tanpamu, aku tak kan bisa seperti ini, Pein, _thanks_" kata Itachi tersenyum lagi

Lalu, para anggota geng-nya beserta Sasuke mengangkat Itachi dan melemparnya ke atas layaknya sang juara.

"Hidup Itachi!" teriak Deidara.

"Hidup Itachi!" teriak yang lainnya mengikuti Deidara.

Itachi pun senang dan impiannya terwujud untuk bermain gitar dan menjadi **SANG GITARIS**

The End


End file.
